Soldier: 76
Summary John "Jack" Morrison grew up in rural Indiana. The young Morrison has been described in many different ways. He was a rambunctious youth. A humble, salt-of-the-earth farmer's son. But those asked all agree that Morrison was never destined to live out his days in the land of rolling plains and deep blue skies. At eighteen, Morrison packed his bags and joined the military. He had planned to serve a brief stint in the armed forces and then return home to the family farm, but his work ethic and courage caught the eye of the military brass. Before long, he earned a coveted position in the government's controversial and still-classified (but widely acknowledged) "soldier enhancement program." Military scientists shaped Morrison and other inductees into the perfect soldiers, blessed with superhuman speed, strength, and agility. Morrison and his fellow augmented soldiers would soon put their abilities to use with the advent of the Omnic Crisis. As governments tried and failed to neutralize the omnics, the United Nations was busy forming an international task force called Overwatch. This small, experimental group would bring together the best and brightest from around the world to wage asymmetrical warfare against the robots. Overwatch's short list of prospective agents included two members of the soldier enhancement program: Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, a senior officer. Reyes and Morrison became fast friends, despite their different backgrounds, and decided to join Overwatch together. Leadership of Overwatch fell to Reyes, but Morrison would have a greater impact on the group in the long term. He brought out the best in the people around him and helped mold Overwatch's diverse (and sometimes conflicting) agents into a cohesive fighting force. In unity, they found the strength to defeat the robots and end the Omnic Crisis. In truth, Soldier: 76 was John Morrison. Thanks to his raids, Morrison was now equipped with an arsenal of cutting-edge technology. Here, he used it to wage his personal war to expose the truth behind Overwatch's collapse: to find those responsible, and bring them to justice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically, at least 9-A with Weapons. Most likely High 8-C Name: John "Jack" Morrison (Soldier: 76) Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Overwatch commander and founding member, Soldier, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Healing (Biotic Field) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Street level physically (Able to take on and overpower dozens of gang members), at least Room level with weapons (Able to destroy a truck with a few of his missiles). Most likely Large Building Level with weapons (Being an Overwatch commander, he should be comparable to other Overwatch members, such as Winston and Tracer) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Was able to outrun an explosion to save a girl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class KJ Durability: At least Room level (Tanked a grenade explosion at close range, though injured), possibly Large Building level (Survived an explosion that leveled Overwatch headquarters, albeit with heavy injuries and scarring) Stamina: High (Able to single-handedly take down an entire armed gang without trouble before quickly saving a girl from a point-blank grenade explosion with only a temporary limp and bodily aches to show for it) Range: Average Human melee, Several dozen meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Heavy Pulse Rifle with Helix Rocket attachment, Biotic Emitter, Tactical Visor Intelligence: As the former field commander of Overwatch, Soldier: 76 is an extremely well-trained and disciplined soldier who is capable in all fields of combat, having led the original Overwatch strike team to victory against countless Omnics and succeeded where the combined armies of the United Nations had failed. He has proven himself capable in both long-range and close-range combat, fighting with Gabriel Reyes, head of Overwatch's Black Ops division and a master of assassination, bludgeoning several members of a heavily armed gang into unconsciousness with only minimal casualties, and single-handedly diffusing a bank robbery in the middle of a heated firefight. However, remnants of his former persona remain, as he refuses to allow innocents to be harmed by his actions even if it would interfere with his crusade against the entities that brought down Overwatch. Weaknesses: Soldier: 76 is rather cynical and clings to the past, shows signs of exhaustion from aging Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sprint: Thanks to the Soldier Enhancement Program and his own training, Soldier: 76 is able sprint at superhuman speeds to quickly reposition himself or catch fleeing targets. * Heavy Pulse Rifle: 76's primary weapon, a highly advanced experimental weapon that fires "pulse beams" at speeds comparable to most firearms. Due to lacking the complications of physical ammunition, the Heavy Pulse Rifle remains accurate and effective at long distances and even while on the move, and maintains pinpoint accuracy ocmparable to a sniper rifle when fired in short bursts. However, it still suffers from minor spread if used as a fully automatic weapon. * Helix Rocket: 76 fires a cluster of rockets from his Heavy Pulse Rifle. These rockets act as a single projectile, exploding when they hit an enemy or a solid surface, dealing heavy damage to the unfortunate soul who happens to caught in the explosion or struck by the rockets directly. * Biotic Field: Soldier: 76 plants a biotic emitter on the ground. Its energy projection restores health to 76 and any of his squadmates within the field, sealing their wounds and restoring their stamina in the process. * Tactical Visor: Soldier: 76’s pinpoint targeting visor “locks” his aim on the threat closest to his crosshairs, optimizing every shot from the Heavy Pulse Rifle so that it will squarely hit the locked-on target. Should the target somehow escape or if they fall to 76's assault, the Tactical Visor will automatically lock on to another target to maintain the offensive. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Vigilantes Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8